The Hunted
by Hikari Daeron
Summary: Three days. He had three days to wreak the lives of those around him. Is it passion, lust, or love that will end up destroying everything he ever dreamed of? Modern archai YYSKYB


Me: Well the holiday season is upon us, and as every proper American must, I decided to give a present to someone who means a lot to me… so here's this fic! (Hahaha… God, this season is such a corporate stunt.) Anywhoosle, this is a Christmas fic for _Shadow over Egypt_, because she is one of my closest friends and keeps me sane and I love her to infinity and back _soooo_… (laughs) Happy Christmas, saiai, and may you _finally _get the snow you want. Oh, your pairing – modern-day archai. There isn't a name for it!!! I say we call it reverseshipping.

Note: This story isn't a Christmas-y story – well, not your typical. Shadow gave me a list of pairings to choose from and the only ones that I could write a good Christmas story with were feather and heart and I didn't really feel like writing either of them so… it's a bit cynical, and violent. Sorry. Well, not really. But anywhoosle, on to the story!

Third person POV. Somewhat violent towards the end. A modern day ARCHAISHIPPING – this is YamixBakuraxSeto, people (does anyone agree and want to call it reverse?). There are semi-graphic-y scenes-ish, so if you're offended by gay pairings, please, don't feel obligated to read. You have been warned.

Disclaimer: Hikari Daeron does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any affiliations. Rated T for mature themes and content. She also invented the Reverseshipping name for YamixBakuraxSeto – let's just have everyone agree to it (laughs).

* * *

_**The Hunted**_

For the first time all year, New York City was covered in snow.

Sometimes snow missed the infamous city; other times, it didn't. But NYC hadn't seen a snowfall this thick in years. Just in time for the holidays, too.

Three days. There were only three days before Christmas, three days before families stayed home in their snug little houses, sipping hot chocolate as the children opened their presents with delight and love was rekindled under the starry skies. Three days before families drew close their windows and doors and reconnected with themselves. And in these three days, there would be a flurry of activity, desperately trying to get last minute presents wrapped and exchange unwanted gifts that children had found and angrily thrown about.

The air was crisp, but not exceedingly cold. The wind had not yet picked up, but when it did, Yami no Bakura was sure that it would be harsh, mirroring the activity of those who spun around him. He watched his breath condense in the air before disappearing, whipped away by an unforeseen hand. He looked up into the blue sky, which was surprisingly bright – unlike its uncanny gray, a colour that had seen the New York horizons too often lately. He watched as a few lazy clouds drifted across before sighing and flicking a cigarette bud onto the ground, crushing it beneath his heel. He gracefully spun around and flicked his long scarf past his shoulders without drawing attention to himself in the holiday crowd.

Three days. He had three days to put his plan together. And in these three days, speed and secrecy was the key.

* * *

"Only three more days," said Yami no Yugi happily, leaning his head on his lover's shoulder. "Three more days until Christmas." 

"And then we show how much we're willing to spend on each other with meaningless presents when we _know _I paid for them all."

Yami hit Kaiba Seto's shoulder playfully. "Oh c'mon Seto, you know you love the holiday season."

Kaiba grunted, typing away on his laptop as opposed to responding.

Yami watched before curling up even closer to his boyfriend's side. "Seeeeeeeeeeeeeeeto?"

"Mm."

_Click, click. Tap, tap, tappity-tap. _

"Seeeeeeeeeto?"

"Mm – what?"

_Tap. Clickety-click tap-a-tap tap. Taaaaaaaaap – click. Click, click, tap, tap, tap-tap-tap, tappity-tap-tap. Click._

"Are you going to spend the next three days working as opposed to spending time with your family?"

The brunet sighed. "Yami, I have just a little more work to do. Bear with me."

Yami huffed and turned away. "Fine."

_Tap-tap-tap… tap… tap… _Finally, a pause. "Okay, what is it?"

"Whatever do you mean?"

Kaiba rolled his eyes and turned to face the fiery youth. "You're not happy with me working. Beside the fact that it take away time that I could be spending with you – why?"

Yami put on an innocent that didn't quite fit his face. "Whatever are you talking about, Kaiba? I don't care what you do."

His companion wanted to roll his eyes. A referral by last name _always _meant that former Pharaoh was not happy. Deftly, Seto saved his document and set the computer aside. "You have my full attention," he said.

The crimson-eyed man shrugged, blonde bangs flapping into his face and shielding his eyes. "I have nothing to say," he said, before standing up and leaving the room.

The brunet stared before realizing what happened. He stood and quickly strode over to the room that Yami shared with Yugi – when he wasn't with the CEO, that is – but found the door to be locked.

Sighing, he placed his forehead to the door, but heard nothing. After a long, silent moment, Seto returned to his laptop and continued to work.

* * *

"Hi Yugi-kun!" 

"Hi Ryou-kun!" said Mouto Yugi cheerfully, waving to his British friend. "I haven't seen you in forever, keeping up well?"

"Well enough," said the near-albino, smiling his usual soft smile. He motioned to the bags that Yugi was swamped with. "Last-minute shopping? I was sure that Domino's shops were sold out by now!"

Yugi laughed. "Well, they still had the items I needed! Apparently I forgot to get the Kaiba brothers something – I could have sworn I did! You'd think I would have remembered, living with them the majority of the time and all."

"Your yami and Kaiba still together, then?"

"Hai." Yugi scratched his head awkwardly. "Er – well, they were yesterday, but then they got into an argument and I think Yami's out sulking… maybe he's at Jounouchi-kun's, I'll give him a call."

Ryou paled. "Is he missing?"

"Not _missing_, precisely. He was sulking in our room and then he left a note, saying he was going out and might not be back for a couple of days." Yugi shrugged. "He can take care of himself, and I'm sure he'll call me soon." Confidently, he added, "Besides, he'd never miss Christmas – I know he wouldn't. But enough about me and mine – what about…" Yugi hesitated, then lowered his voice. "Bakura hasn't come back home?"

Ryou sighed. His yami had left his home about a year ago and still hadn't returned. "I haven't seen him, I haven't heard from him. At times, I'm not even sure if he's alive. I've tried our link a couple of times – I dunno, Yugi. I honestly don't know what's happened to him."

Yugi sighed. "Well, he's bound to show up eventually, if only to say that he's leaving for good." Suddenly, Yugi brightened. "Ry-kun, want to spend Christmas at _our _house this year?"

Ryou was completely taken-a-back. "Sorry?"

"Christmas! At Kaiba Mansion – well, the Game Shop, if we can convince Kaiba. Jii-chan would _love _to have you, and Yami will be thrilled. He's always been fond of you."

"Oh?" A raised eyebrow.

Uncomfortably, Yugi shuffled. "Well – yes, of you. Not Bakura, so much – and for obvious reasons, they were always fighting. But he's always liked you."

Ryou relaxed, and smiled. "I'd love to join you, Yugi."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

Yugi smiled back. "I'll see you soon, then."

"'Till then."

* * *

_Apologies, it seems, my dear,_

_Are needed to keep the order here_

_Devotion, it seems, is not enough_

_When all you hear is bits of fluff_

_So I must mention everything dear to me_

_You, of which, is on the top of the tree_

_Your love and --_

_I never thought the day would come_

_When such two lovers become so numb_

_And when you took away your love_

_The thoughts of --_

_From the day I saw your face _

_I knew that you were True Grace_

_That once I learned to open up_

_My strength, your heart, would be --_

_Darkness… It is not enough to write mere words. They say actions speaker louder then them, even though your letter used quite colourful language. But I hear your message, and I understand. It is not easy to say what I'm thinking right – _

_Hi, Yami. You're right. You've always been right. I never should have –_

_Yami no Yugi, you're acting like a complete – _

_Yami, I read your letter. I understand. If you ever want to see my face again, let me know. I know your probably never want to even _think _about me ever again, but –_

_**Yami –**_

_**There is nothing else I can say.**_

**– _SKaiba_**

_**PS: Get a hold of Yugi. He's getting worried.**_

* * *

His eyelashes fluttered, before Yami no Yugi slowly opened his eyes and weakly looked around him. At first, he thought that perhaps he had not opened his eyes after all. But then his eyes adjusted to the darkness and he noticed a shaft of light that was beaming his shadow onto the floor. He tried to peer behind him, at the source, but failed. Curiously, he wondered why and _where _he was anyway – when suddenly, it all came back. 

"_I have nothing to say." He stood up and gracefully walked to the room that he and Yugi shared, without looking back. He entered, before closing the door and locking it resolutely behind him._

_He held his breath straining to hear any kind of noise from the other room. A stifling silence greeted his efforts. After a moment, he heard a slight shuffling, so he opened the door to peak out. Instead of seeing the concerned flash of blue eyes before a scowl, he saw those very eyes focused on another screen, those lips pursed for an entirely different reason. The crimson-eyed man felt his lips draw together in a furious glower before he retreated, silently closing the door behind him._

_Fine. Two could play at this game. He could stay in the room for a while, until the brunet sucked up his pride and apologized._

"_He might never come around, you know."_

_Yami spun around and stifled his scream by stuffing his arm in his mouth. When he regained his composure, he cocked his head and said, "Bakura?"_

_The yami bared his fangs in a smile and dropped from the open window – from which he was hanging upside-down, bat-like – and into the room. He had lost a lot of weight since the last time Yami had seen him – at least twenty pounds. His hair had grown longer, shaggier; his skin paler and stretched. His eyes were bloodshot and large purple bags framed them like a cloak. He was… _scary_, truth-be-told. It had been one year since Yami had seen him last. It had been a cruel year to the once proud Thief King. Now, he resembled not so much the King of Thieves but the ultimate King of Night._

_He was wearing a black suit – literally, something that almost resembled a tuxedo, with a cape and hood to match. He stood against the window, a silhouette to the setting sun. "He draws within himself more and more as time passes. A proud man, our Kaiba is. His vanity and ego cannot be coaxed with mere silence. You should know this, better than most."_

_Yami hesitated, before drawing closer to the albino. "What are you suggesting, Bakura?"_

"_Come with me," said the other, seductively drawing nearer. Yami did not move as the other ran his fingers through his tri-coloured hair, then curled a golden bang beneath his ear. "Run away, far away. Show him that once he loses something precious, it is gone forever."_

_Former Pharaoh breathed in the other's intoxicating scent. "But Yugi – Christmas – "_

"_You can be back in time for that," whispered Bakura, pressing his lips to the other's jaw line, neck, nape. "Just long enough for him to… _understand_ your message."_

_He knew he was drawn in before even answering. Yami collapsed into Bakura's grasp, his lips greedily taking the other's own. Hastily, he broke away and grabbed some paper, scribbling a note to Yugi. The albino came up behind him and wrapped his arms around the lost king, pressing himself delicately against him. Yami shivered. "What about to Kaiba? Don't you want him to _realize _what he might lose?"_

_Gasping against the caresses of the other, Yami wrote another note. Bakura placed his hand over the other's and added something slightly harsher. Yami stiffened and inhaled sharply, but whether it was from the content or the other's roaming hand he dared not even admit to himself._

_Suddenly, Bakura's presence was gone from his side. Yami spun around, surprised and almost hurt. After a moment of silence, a hundred thoughts and reasons racing through his mind, the cold presence was pressing at his side once again. "I had to deliver the letter, sweet one," came the deliciously deep voice. "A mere messenger, nothing more. Come, let us fly away into the night… if only for but a little time."_

That had been three days ago, or so he figured. Three days and suddenly everything had changed. Three days, and he had turned from faithful boyfriend to screaming lover. Three days of endless moans, of stolen kisses and a meaningless drive that had no right to exist in the first place.

_A gasp. His chest heaved as he tried to slow his breath and his rapid heartbeat._

_The paler body shifted to face him. Bakura smirked. "Bet Kaiba never did anything like _that_, did he?"_

_Yami was unable to respond. His breaths were shuddering gasps, so Bakura took advantage of the silence. He trailed kisses on that moving chest, pressing his pale lips upon the sun-kissed skin. Yami shuddered as the kisses moved lower, lower…_

"_Oh _Ra_," he moaned beneath grit teeth._

_Bakura grinned from his lowered position, white fangs flashing, before he brought himself up for a surprisingly gentle kiss. "It's nearing Christmas," he murmured, meeting Yami's intoxicated gaze. "Traditionally, we give gifts. What do _you _want for Christmas?"_

_Yami entwined his fingers in the silky white mane. "Can it be a wish?"_

"_Anything."_

_He smiled and brought Bakura in for another kiss. The day before he might of hesitated before saying what he did, but such unfailing evidence that the other man had presented had made Yami let go of everything else. "Then I wish our nights could last forever."_

_Bakura chuckled. It was a low, chilling sound, something that made Yami's heart stop for a fraction of a second with something that resembled fear. As the albino brought his head up, his smirk grew._

"_Your wish is my command."

* * *

_

"He's not going to come back, you know."

Kaiba Seto whirled around to face the voice. Someone had entered his room unannounced. Someone had –

"Bakura?" he asked, taken-a-back. He had not seen the white-haired man for… what was it now? A year? Maybe more?

"Hai," he said, lazily making his way across to the brunet. He drew close, so that Seto could make out only the faintest scent of his skin.

"What – " He cleared his throat. "What do you mean, he's not coming back? Who?"

"You know very well who, dear Kaiba." Bakura leaned forward. "I saw him, you know. With other men. Mainly Jounouchi, of course, but what have you?"

Kaiba's heart froze. His world whirled around and then back again. His face remained impassive, his eyes frozen as always – but his mind was reeling.

"Oh?"

"I was surprised too," said Bakura, stepping back and walking around the room. "I stopped him, and asked him if he still wasn't with you." He whirled back with the picture perfect expression of disgust. "He said that you'd gotten into a fight and he was sick of it, so he was going to go to someone who had always loved him, unfailingly, and would do anything for him. I told him he'd lose you forever – but he said I could have you. I can deliver your letter for you, though. I see him making out in the park often enough."

The icy-eyed brunet didn't even hear the last part. Keeping himself controlled, he sat on his bed. The albino came and sat next to him, taking his hand. Kaiba didn't notice.

"He's a liar and a cheat." Bakura leaned forward and kissed the throbbing temple. "He doesn't deserve you. Let _me _show you what it's liked to be _loved_, Seto-san. Let _me _show you passion."

Kaiba at first didn't respond as Bakura's kisses trailed down to his jaw line. Then he roughly grabbed his hair and kissed him forcefully.

One thing led to another – but Kaiba was shocked to find Bakura in control. Bakura hushed his complaints with a couple of well-placed kisses. Kaiba gasped. Bakura spoke: "It's your turn to feel pleasured. I will show you just what I can do." He took the brunet's hands and tied them above his head before kissing his chest and trailing the kisses downwards in a very slow and enticing manner.

The room was filled with moans and shook with the force of their lust.

The pictures they produced were perfect.

* * *

_"I – I shouldn't… no, Bakura… ugh…" He moaned. "No, wait, I shouldn't be… Seto – "_

_Bakura inhaled sharply before facing Yami squarely. "I didn't tell you."_

_Yami's heart froze. "Tell me… what?"_

"_Ra damn it!" Bakura swore, leaping off the bed and pacing the room. "Everything he's done, how much he's hurt you – ridiculous! I can't…" He swore violently. "Yami-koi," he said, taking the other's tanned hands in his pale ones. "I – this is going to hurt you so very badly."_

"_Tell me." His voice was icy._

"Show _you," he murmured. He walked away and came back a few minutes later with what looked like photos. "I – so sorry, so sorry."_

_Yami snatched the photos – and he froze._

_They were all of Kaiba Seto with various people. Boys, girls, it didn't matter – he was having sex in every one. The bed that they had shared was occupied by foreigners. He even thought he recognized some of the people – Ra, was that _Jounouchi

_Yami threw the photos aside and curled up into a ball. His albino companion walked over and wrapped his arms around him. "You don't _need _him," he whispered, kissing the bared neck. "You have _me _now."_

_The other brought up his head, a fierce expression on his face. He pushed Bakura onto the bed and made love to him more passionately than before._

_Everything as going exactly as planned.

* * *

_

Yami struggled against the bonds that tied him to the chair. He managed to knock it over. Feebly, he squirmed until he managed to turn around sufficiently enough to see from where the light shone.

He went still.

He faced an enormous _clock_. He was seeing it from the inside out. The hands made it out to be nearing six-thirty, and the sun was just peaking out from over the horizon. Pinks, purples and oranges were distorted through the giant pane of misty glass. Otherwise, the room, clock, _thing _was dark. He couldn't make out any more objects.

Where _was _he anywa –

"_Let's leave Domino, Yami."_

"… _Leave?"_

"_What else do you have here? Your ex-lover is a fraud, your best friends gone. What do you have left to tie you back?"_

_Crimson eyes looked over the other curiously. "Where would we go?"_

_Deftly a hand ran through the tri-coloured locks. "I was thinking… America."_

_Yami inhaled sharply. He desperately wanted to see America, to travel it, to see the famous cities and buildings. "Really?" he asked, dazed._

"_Really. New York City?"_

_Bakura's smirk was innocently mirrored on Yami's face as he embraced him in a loving hug. "New York City!"_

Ra. He'd left on his own account. So how on _earth _did he get –

"Wow, I've never seen a clock that big!" 

"_It's one of the biggest, Yami-koi. Would you like to see more of it?"_

"Would _I? Ra, Bakura, it's _huge_!"_

"_The Colgate Clock it is, then…"_

The – the Colgate Clock?! Is that were he was, then?! God, what a sick joke to play… Yami knew Bakura was into the kinky, that things like bondage turned him on, but to tie him up and leave him in a dark and cold…

"Ironic, isn't it? That you're stuck in a _clock _of all places."

Yami craned his neck to look for the owner of the familiar voice. "Bakura! What's going on? If you wanted to experiment you could have asked – _not _tied me to a chair!"

There was a chuckle. It was the same one that had made Yami shiver in something close to fear. "Clocks indicate time. Yet the last three days seemed outside of that realm, didn't they? And not only that, but if you were to _re_wind time, after a while, it would be… blank. No memories of an ancient past."

"I – what are you – Bakura, what – "

"You still don't get it, do you… Pharaoh?"

Yami froze and his eyes widened. In the past few days, Bakura had _never _called him by his former title. Not Pharaoh, not King, not Per-a'a. Nothing of the sort. It was always Yami, or the loving Yami-koi. But never…

"That's right Pharaoh… you're starting to understand, aren't you?"

Bakura had disappeared for a year. Ryou had exiled himself; Yugi had tried to pull him out and tell him that life without his yami would be _okay_. Yami and Seto had began to share a life together, and then…

"You've… you've been _planning _this all along!"

He had appeared out of nowhere, waiting for the fateful moment when Yami and Seto clashed yet again. He had been… _watching _them, hadn't he? Observing quietly, pulling his plan into action. He knew that the lovers fought, and that, inevitably, they would quarrel again. And then he appeared to Yami, vulnerable as always after a fight. His pretty words and seductive nature had lured Yami away, and made him forget the past and future.

"That's right, Yami… Go on, let your thoughts roam further…"

Bakura had… Bakura had made love to him, intoxicated him. He had convinced him that no one else cared. The fire had been lit and in fervor they soared. And then to convince him _further _that the past had no bearing, he had shown him _pictures_…

"The photos…!" He had never said where he had gotten such pictures, or how he _knew_ everything was true…

"They were all me, of course. It was so very _easy _to convince Kaiba that you were so sick of your fights that you'd leave him for Jounouchi. And then to seduce him? Simple. Afterwards, it was a matter of Photoshop and the internet – miraculous inventions, aren't they?"

But if the photos were fake… if Bakura had simply done the same thing to Seto as he had done to him… "Then…!"

"That's right, Pharaoh… this was all a lie…" Bakura cackled. The sound was harsh, maniacal. It chilled Yami to the bone to hear such a noise. "Look who's the hunted now…"

Yami, tied to a chair that lay pathetically across the floor, suddenly saw the world go upright. He tried to look behind him, but there was no one. Suddenly a swish of a cloak focused Yami's attention to his front, where Bakura had dropped from the rafters. He was dressed in a miraculous dark leather outfit, with a black cape and hood to match. It made for a delicious contrast to his pale skin and luminous hair.

The fallen king looked upon the other with disgust, his memories whirling. From the moment they'd met, they'd been fighting. Hadn't he _known _that? So then _why _had he been drawn in by Bakura's pretty tricks and words? It was _ridiculous _that Yami had fallen for such _lies_…!

"Now, Yami-ou," said Bakura, bowing mockingly. "It's Christmas Eve. We usually give _presents _today and tomorrow, don't we?"

Yami stared at him. "What do you mean?"

"Didn't I ask you what you wanted a few days ago?" said Bakura, amused. He sauntered over. "Did you wish for an eternal night?"

Crimson eyes widened. "Bakura…!"

"Shh." Bakura placed a hand over the other's mouth. "No more words, dear Pharaoh. You asked for night, and I will deliver. So let me show you what eternal night _truly _means…" He drew close and kissed him fiercely, holding him in place with one hand as Yami struggled. He broke away with a smirk. "Doesn't that taste familiar?"

Yami spat in disgust, but was helpless to stop Bakura as he stripped off both of their clothes. The kisses were harsher this time, and before long, Yami was screaming in a mix of pain and pleasure, trying to deny what the other was doing. With a cruel, malicious sneer, Bakura reached into his discarded clothes and pulled out an object. Yami had no time to look properly before the other crushed him with the weight of his body and sexual attacks. With one hand, Bakura restrained his prey. With the other, he flicked the object open.

There was a flash of silver, and then a scream.

* * *

Kaiba Seto woke with a start, desperately looking around. He had dreamt such a violent nightmare, one where he and Yami had fought and then Yami had disappeared and…! 

But no. Kaiba looked at the clock. It was nearly five AM on Christmas day. He smiled to himself. He planned to spend a quiet Christmas with his lover and his family. Speaking of which…

Kaiba turned to face his lover, who was sleeping with his back towards him. "Yami," he said softly. No answer. "Yami!" Again, still sleeping. Kaiba gently shook him. "Yami?" Still, the other remained sleeping.

Smiling to himself – Yami liked to play jokes like this – Kaiba turned his lover around to kiss him awake. He didn't look, just leaned forward and kissed his lips, his eyes, his neck. He wrapped his arms around his lover, nuzzling him gently.

And still… he didn't respond?

Wha – thread? Are these – sowed? And these feel like – cuts? Wait – where are his ar – 

Kaiba Seto opened his eyes.

He screamed.

* * *

Me: Damn, I didn't think I'd end it on such a creepy note. I hope I got across the correct mental picture. I can describe it if anyone wants, but – (grimaces) Well – I love you, Shadow? Oh, and I'm going to send you an electronic copy, because the part where Seto was writing the letter looked cooler in word (the stuff he stopped writing was in "strikethrough", it was cool). 


End file.
